


c'mon pretty baby

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Day Lyrics Challenge - 2017 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, First Kiss, I sincerely don't know what to tag this, M/M, Mates, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: Derek was still fairly sure he wasn’t going to be in a relationship anytime soon anyway.At least, he'd been fairly sure of that until he’d met Stiles Stilinski.





	c'mon pretty baby

**Author's Note:**

> based on lyrics from Reel Big Fish's cover of Kiss Me Deadly:
> 
> "C'mon pretty baby kiss me deadly"
> 
> See end notes for information on possible dubious consent.
> 
> I had some problems with this lyric. I could not think of anything for ages, no ideas came to mind, and I ended up settling on this while listening to the song on repeat on the drive home from work late this evening so I wrote this as quickly as I could to make sure I still got it out tonight. Not my proudest work and I had trouble staying under 1500 words so it got really rushed at the end but I still like the general idea of the fic and I hope y'all do too!

There were some things that Derek knew.

He knew that while he loved home and he loved his family, he could never imagine living anywhere other than New York City now that he’d lived there for eleven years. Beacon Hills was and always would be home, but the city energized him.

He knew that if he ever had any problems, of any sort, he could call Laura and she would answer the phone. She was and always would be his best friend, and he could depend on her to tell him when he was being an idiot or to encourage him on those days he thought he was a bad alpha.

He knew that he loved his pack dearly, even if he sometimes still had trouble showing them (but it was okay, Erica and Boyd and Isaac and Kira _knew_ , and that’s what really mattered). They were as close as he was with anyone, sometimes to the fault of they knew _everything_ that went on with each other (and that was much more than he ever wanted to know about them, thank you very much).

There were also some things Derek was fairly sure of.

He was fairly sure that he was going to get his PhD. He’d been studying hard for two years now, and if things went as they _should_ his dissertation would be completed by this time next year. The only reason wasn’t absolutely positive was because things could go wrong, and things often went wrong in his life.

He was fairly sure that he wouldn’t move any time soon, either. He loved the loft he’d found for stupidly cheap way back when he’d moved to NYC right out of his Master’s program at Berkeley. It was big, a renovated textile factory complete with one giant wall of windows and two skylights. He’d gotten a great deal on the rent, and the place was rent stabilized, giving him an almost guarantee that he’d be able to continue to afford the place, and wouldn’t have to worry about not being able to renew his lease. He loved it, and he was _fairly sure_ he wouldn’t be moving out of it any time in the near future.

He was also fairly sure he was going to be single for the rest of his life. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be in a relationship; he certainly did, and thought about it probably as often as any other person. But he didn’t foresee it happening in his future, because all of his past relationships had ended pretty horrifically. He’d been able to move past all that after many years and lots of soul searching and his loved ones telling him it wasn’t his fault and he wasn’t guilty of anything, and only occasionally had bouts of self-doubt now and again these days, but he was still fairly sure he wasn’t going to be in a relationship anytime soon anyway.

At least, Derek had been fairly sure of that until he’d met Stiles Stilinski.

To be fair, he was still fairly sure of it because while he thought Stiles was pretty much the most perfect person on the planet and admired him from afar, Stiles didn’t seem to think about him very often beyond an acquaintance and the alpha of his friends.

Anyway, anything beyond friendship would require lots of work, considering Stiles was second in the McCall pack and while he and Scott tolerated each other just fine, their leadership styles were significantly different and they never necessarily _got along_.

Their packs were good friends, though, had been since the McCall pack had relocated to the city from Northern California after a brutal territory dispute after Scott had become a True Alpha. The city was different, in that packs there didn’t have specific territories which meant disputes were almost non-existent. Territory extended purely to your pack, and that was it, or the whole living-on-top-of-each-other (sometimes literally) wouldn’t work at all.

They’d already at least known of each other before that, anyway, as Scott had been introduced to Talia not long after he’d been bitten and become the unofficial leader of a small pack just a couple cities north of Beacon Hills. They were a pack of omegas back then, and Derek’s mom had always taken special interest in vulnerable ‘wolves. She’d helped guide them as well as she could into the supernatural world, and Laura and Stiles had become quick friends. So Derek had by extension known _of_ them, and after the territory dispute with the alpha of the pack who’s previous alpha had been the one to turn Scott, Lydia, and Jackson, Talia had suggested they move to New York, a big city that was still close to familial connections (namely, Derek and his pack).

And they’d all gotten along pretty well from the start. Kira and Malia had gotten off on a good foot, Kira’s bubbly personality the perfect opposition to Malia’s fiery one, and Isaac had fallen in pretty quickly with Scott and Allison. Erica and Stiles constantly tried to out-nerd each other, and Boyd and Lydia had in depth conversations about all sorts of intelligent things regularly.

But even with all that, they were still distinctly two packs, and that’s probably how it would always be. Which meant that anything beyond friendship between one pack’s alpha and the other’s second – a.k.a Derek and Stiles – was out of the question. But that didn’t mean Derek didn’t _pine_ , because he’d fallen too fast in Stiles’ case. Because Stiles was everything Derek craved in a partner; smart, witty, clever, funny, trustworthy. He was comfortable with ‘wolves, didn’t scare easily, and was stubborn as hell.

And they’d gotten closer over the two years since the McCall packs migration. It turned out they had a lot of the same taste in movies and tv shows – they both loved superhero movies and had a soft spot for particular rom coms and had a weird interest in those ghost hunter shows. Stiles loved Derek’s loft as much as Derek did, and would occasionally come over to play video games and drink wine, since they both had a penchant for cheap wine.

And Derek had _fallen_. It was bad enough that his entire pack was aware of it, and at least Lydia and Allison had notice das well. But Stiles – god, Stiles – he was oblivious as a brick. Even when drunk, it seemed, as he was now during the party Erica and Lydia had insisted on throwing to celebrate ”the end of the summer, that’s reason enough for a party” and taken over his loft. Because here Stiles was practically hanging all over Derek – actually, pressed along his side on the balcony Derek had retreated to when the party inside became too much, not drunk enough to slur his words but enough to be more tactile than usual.

Oblivious to Derek’s obvious heart eyes, Derek thought, at least until – _what the actual fuck_. Stiles kissed him, out of nowhere, pressing his lips to Derek’s and then pulling away before Derek could even react, and hadn’t Stiles _just_ been talking about the French Revolution? Derek might not ever understand how Stiles’ brain worked, but more importantly – _what_?

Stiles’ eyes were wide, pressed back against the wall, as if he realized what he’d done and was in shock himself.

But – Derek – well, Derek was more than in shock. The wave that had run through his body at that contact had been more than just surprise. He was – oh fuck, of _course_ Stiles was – and then Stiles _said it_.

“That’s,” he started, blinking, “Did you feel that?”

And Derek didn’t have time to wonder how _Stiles_ , human as far as he knew, had felt it, because his mind was too busy whirring.

 _Mate mate mate mate_.

Mates were incredibly rare, fated pairs meant to be together, whether romantically or platonically. And, apparently, from the way Derek was feeling, too good _not_ to be just that, he and Stiles were _just that_.

“Oh,” Stiles whispered, and then kissed Derek again – softer, slower this time.

“Oh,” Derek returned when they pulled apart, his entire life seeming to fall into place then and there.

Derek’s _fairly sure_ fell apart at the same moment.

*

There were some things Derek knew.

He knew New York City was it for him, he knew that Laura would always answer his phone calls, and he knew that his pack was incredibly important to him and he loved them.

He also, now, knew one more thing: that he _wasn’t_ meant to be alone for the rest of his life. No, he had _Stiles_.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Stiles is kind of inebriated when he kisses Derek, and Derek is shocked by the kiss, completely not expecting it. Nothing serious, but better safe than sorry!
> 
> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com)


End file.
